1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sun visor extenders and, more particularly, to a combined vehicle sun visor extender and CD holder for use with an existing vehicle visor.
2. Prior Art
Sun visors are arranged across a windshield to provide shielding to occupants of a vehicle from the glare of the sun. However, often such visors do not cover enough area to provide sufficient protection. Thus, it is desirable to retrofit visors with extensions, both vertical and opposing lateral directions, to augment the protection provided with the original equipment sun visors. Various types of sun visor extensions have been described in the patent literature.
One prior art example shows a sun visor extension is adapted for use in connection with an existing sun visor of a vehicle. The sun visor extension comprises a body having a generally rectangular shape and two wings foldably connected to and extending along opposing long sides of the body. The width of the wings is less than that of the body. In addition, the wings are adapted to be folded towards each other to a juxtaposed position abutting the body thereby creating an open ended cavity having the length and width of body. An extension is slidably received within the cavity. The extension is a rectangular shape whose length corresponds to that of the body and whose width is narrower than that of the body. The extension is frictionally retained within the cavity by the wings and the body. The sun visor extension is removably attached to a sun visor. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide for storage of items such as CD's and the like.
Another prior art example shows a storage visor including a body portion and a plurality of overlapping flaps coupled to the body portion and forming a plurality of storage slots located between adjacent ones of the flaps. The storage visor further includes an expandable pocket coupled to the body portion, the pocket including at least one surface made of an elastic material. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide an extension for blocking sunlight in addition to the sunlight blocked by the body of the visor.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined vehicle sun visor extender and CD holder in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is simple and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and is designed for use with an existing vehicle visor. Such an apparatus provides those driving or riding in the front seats of automobiles with a comfortable means of viewing the road. The apparatus efficiently blocks sunlight entering from the vehicle side windows, and advantageously eliminates blinding glare caused there. The present invention conveniently ensures that a driver can safely and effectively see the road ahead, as well as oncoming traffic approaching from the side, even on very sunny afternoons. The present invention is inexpensive and easy to install.